Revenge is Best Served Cold
by Team Non-canon
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella becomes a wolf, decides to take revenge. She imprints on Jared. IMPRINT STORY! My first fan fic, bad summary. BellaxJared. Edward Hating!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is my first fan-fic, so don't hate me. I'm making this up as I go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would be less possessive!**

"Bella, you are useless to me. You were just a toy for my family and me! I never loved you; you are just a pathetic human." Edward says with a smug look on his face. That just pissed me off more.

"Pathetic? I gave you my life! You're the pathetic one; you had to date a human! You couldn't find a girl to like who is a vampire so you had to date one of us! You are pathetic!"

"Well, if that's how you really feel, good bye!" With that, he left at vampire speed. I was so mad, I was shaking. As I think over what happens, the shaking becomes more violent, and then it feels like I am going to explode. All of a sudden, it stops. I look down to see two golden brown paws. _I'm going crazy! Crap! Charlie is going to put me in a crazy house! Ick! What is that smell?_

_Hey, newbie! You aren't going crazy, you are a werewolf. That smell is vamp. Who are you?_

_Bella Swan, who are you? How can I hear you?_

_Wait, you're a girl? This isn't supposed to happen! You can hear me because in wolf-form our minds are linked. Hold on a second, I got to call Sam._ there was a piercing howl, then a shimmer in the air and another voice entered my mind.

_What do you need Paul? I just fell asleep!_

_Sorry to wake you but we got a new SISTER! Sam, meet Bella Swan, by the way, I'm Paul._

_Hi._ This is a lot to take in! First, I'm dumped by a friggin vampire, and then I turn into a gigantic wolf!

_You were dating a leech? We really need to talk! Where are you?_

_I'm in the woods across from my house._

_We'll be there soon._ About a minute later a giant black wolf and a dark silver wolf enter the clearing I am in.

_Whoa, you're gold! That's cooler than my silver! No far! _The silver wolf whimpers.

_Paul, shut up!_ The black wolf barks. _Bella, why is there leech stink all over? Were you attacked? Was it a Cullen?_

_I was just dumped by the oldest Cullen 'son'. That's why its stinks like leech. Can we follow the scent? I want to kill Edweirdo!_

_Yeah! Let's kill them! We haven't had a good fight in months!_

_Fine, we can explain on the way. Let me just call Jared and get you some extra clothes, but you can't kill him. It's against the treaty._

_Oh, I know _all_ about the treaty. That's why I am going to just take an arm or two, just to make him regret pissing me off and turning me into a GIANT WOLF! Let's go!_ With that, Sam let out a howl and there is another shimmer in the air.

_Hey, what's up? Who's the new guy?_

_Excuse me? I'm not a GUY! Say that again and you won't be having children in this lifetime!_

_Sorry! So what's your name? Sam, why did you call me?_

_Were tracking a leech, Bella wants to get some payback on her ex._

_Wait, Bella, as in Bella Swan, leech-lover? Isn't her ex a Cullen? Won't that break the treaty?_

_No, Carlisle won't mind if I release Edward of a few limbs. Yes, I am Bella Swan. Can we go now before the scent is washed away?_

_Ok, let's go. Bella, take Jared's right flank._ With that, we started on the trail…

**AN/ Sorry, it's short but it had to end here. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 The World Stops

**AN/ Due to Boredom, I am updating. **

**Thanks to the following for reviewing;**

**~Hallifer777**

**~ twilightlover4evr**

**~supernaturalNUT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would be less possessive!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_Ok, let's go. Bella, take Jared's right flank._ With that, we started on the trail…

* * *

><p>After about an hour of full out running, and explaining about were-wolves, we come up on a large smelly mansion somewhere in the middle of Alaska.<p>

_ Must be the Denali's house, they are "family" to the Cullen's. Sam, you said you have clothes for me? Can I have them? I feel like raining on their parade._

_ Fine, but be careful. They are tied around my leg. To go human, just think calming thoughts._

_ DON'T LOOK! _I order and it comes out like an Alpha command. _Oh crap, sorry Sam!_ I then think about Edward in ashes and I am human again. I jog to Sam's leg and untie my clothes and put them on as fast as I can. Then I slowly walk toward the front door of the house. When I reach it, I ring the door-bell. After a few seconds, the door flies open and there is a blonde standing in the door way.

"You must be Tanya, I was wondering if I could talk to Edward?" I ask in my most polite tone. As so as I finish my sentence, Edward is standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" He sneers.

"To go for a walk, maybe talk a little. CARLISLE, I'M TAKING EDWARD FOR A WALK, WHEN HE COMES BACK IN LESS THAN PERFECT CONDITION, DON'T WORRY. HE WILL BE ALIVE! I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS SO DON'T ATTACK ME; I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU GUYS TO THE TREATY! BYE!" I yell that up the stairs as I pull Edward out of the house and into the forest. "So, you know how you broke up with me about an hour ago, leech? Well, this is what's happened since." Then, I strip and phase to a wolf, as soon as I'm full wolf, I turn and tackle Edward to the ground.

_Sam, can you grab an arm, please? Thanks, Paul the other one? I want them off! –Me_

_Love to! –Paul_

_Ok. –Sam_

_Hey, what about me? –Jared_

_Come hold him, I'm going to phase back. –Me_

_Ok. –Jared._

After we switched spots, I phase and get dressed. Then I grab the arms out of Paul and Sam's mouths, scratching their muzzles as I do so, and light the arms on fire.

Once they are ashes, I turn to Edward, "So, I'm not so pathetic now, am I? Not, some little human that can be your toy! If I really wanted to, you could become my pack's chew toy. But, I feel like being nice, _today,_ and I will let you live. If you ever give me another problem, though, be warned, I don't do second chances. Now run back to your family and tell them I'll be there in a minute."

With that, I turn and watch the fire. I feel the shimmer of someone phasing and I turn around to see three very handsome men standing where, earlier there was three giant wolves. I can almost tell them apart.

"Sam," I say pointing to the eldest looking one. He nods and waves. "Paul," I guess pointing to the angry-looking one. He just nods. "And, Jared" pointing to the last one. He just smiles and looks into my eyes. When he does, the world just stops…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews! I love 'em! I already have the next chappy written, so the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Sorry if its short but had to end there.**

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to start a "question of the chapter" where the funniest answer wins an appearance in the story! Either as a flirty waiterwaitress, an imprint, or as a wolf! So here is the question;**

**~If you could be any color, what color would you be? ~**


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

**AN/ ****WARNING:****I have a cold, so if this chapter is worse than the rest, I am sorry. Blame the cold virus that decided to take up residence in me. I forgot where my notebook is so this is just spewing out of my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the following for reviewing;<strong>

**~Grazy Luts**

**~Anonymous reviewer #1 **

**~Anonymous reviewer #2 **

**~And Gonna-be-an-author, who is an amazing author, check out their new story, "Black, White, and Gold" (I helped with the car in the second chapter). It's amazing! (The story, not the car. But the car is also. **** )**

* * *

><p><strong>Winner of the Chapter 2 Question:<strong>

srose2885: I think I wanna be...lavender. That crap smells good! I figure if I'm lavender, I'll look and smell good!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would be less possessive!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_He just smiles and looks into my eyes. When he does, the world just stops…_

* * *

><p>We must have been staring at each other for a while because someone cleared; I recognize the sound to be from Sam. "Umm…" I blush deeply, still looking into Jared's deep brown eyes.<p>

"Great, just flippen great. And I thought Sam and Emily were all lovey-dovey and crap; now we _get_ to hear their _thoughts._ I think I'm going to throw up just thinking about it! Crap, crap, crap,-"

"Paul! Shut up!" Jared and I yell at the same time, still staring at each other.

"Umm… Bella, weren't you going to go talk to the Cullen's?" Sam asks; this snaps me out of me trance.

"Oh, yeah. Stay on the out skirts of the woods until I call you out. Come in human form. Bye." Then I walk toward the Denali's mansion.

* * *

><p>Once I enter the yard, I am impacted by leech stench; the whole Cullen family is out standing in the yard, waiting for me. Once I spot Esme, I run up to her and hug her, "Mom, don't hate me, it had to be done. Please, don't hate me; I can't live without you guys."<p>

"Bella, hunny, I don't hate you, I know it had to be done. Will you forgive me for leaving?" She looks on the brink of tears, if she could cry.

"There is nothing to forgive, if it all worked out the way I think it did, No-Arms forced you all to move." Then Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper are hugging me.

"Bella, will you introduce us to your pack? Edward said that you had three other wolves with you." Carlisle asks.

"Of course, boys, you can come out now." As they come out I introduce them, "Carlisle, this is my Beta; Sam, his Beta; Paul, and my third and imprint; Jared. Pack, this is Carlisle, his wife; Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and you know No-Arms." I point each of them out, and then I detangle myself from the hug and walk over to Jared and grab his hand in mine.

"My little Belly-Boo is an Alpha?" Emmett asks.

"Yep, and the first girl to phase in history." I reply proudly.

"I knew you were special." Esme says, motherly.

"What an imprint?" Rosalie wonders out loud.

"It's where a wolf finds his or her soul mate." Sam explains. He is interrupted by a growl. Everyone looks toward Edward, who is in a hunting crouch which looks kind of funny since he doesn't have arms. The pack, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all burst into laughter. Carlisle looks to be biting his lip so he doesn't laugh, this pushes me over the edge and a giggle escapes my lips. Edward must have realized how stupid he looked because he straightens his stance.

"You have _NO_ right to growl, No-Arms! Just two hours ago you said that I was 'just a toy for your family and you!' That I was 'pathetic.'" The Cullen's gasp at this, "I see now that you're just a low-life that can read people's minds; that you only ever took interest in me because you wanted to figure out how I was blocking you. Because you left, I have a pack, my soul mate, and still have your family, if they let me. You lose! So, watch this!" I turn and pull Jared to me, claiming his lips with mine…

* * *

><p><strong>ANLove it? Hate it? REVIEW! More Reviews= Faster updates! Have ideas? PM me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter:<strong>** (remember: funniest answer wins an appearance in the story! Either as a flirty waiter/waitress, an imprint, or as a wolf.)**

**~If you could add a day of the week; what days would it be between and why, weekday or weekend, what would it be named and why, etc. ~**


	4. Chapter 4 Family

**AN/ OK, like I'm uber happy! Yesterday, this story got 241 hits! Yay! Me is so happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the following for reviewing;<strong>

**~Hallifer777**

**~Dorienn**

**~Gonna-be-an-author, who is an amazing author, check out their new story, "Black, White, and Gold" (I helped with the car in the second chapter.) It's amazing! (The story, not the car. But the car is also. )**

**~derekever**

* * *

><p><strong>Winner of the Chapter 2 Question:<strong>

Gonna-be-an-author (there was no favoring, it's just so funny!): LOVE IT! Ha, no arms. I'd add a day between Tuesday and Wednesday, and I'd call it Turdday- because it was the third day, and because it would brighten the days of all those who got it, and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would be less possessive!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

…_You lose! So, watch this!" I turn and pull Jared to me, claiming his lips with mine…_

* * *

><p>I pour all of my passion in to the kiss and Jared eagerly returns it. This kiss has all of the passion of when Edward and I kissed, but ten times more. As I pull back for air, I realize that the Cullen's are still standing there. As I look around, Edwards back in his hunting crouch (looking stupider than ever), Emmett is shielding his eyes like a kid that just saw his parent's kiss, Jasper and Alice are kissing (crap, I forgot Jasper was an empath, oh well, Alice can thank me later), Rosalie is rolling on the ground laughing hysterically, and Carlisle and Esme are politely looking away. "Oops, sorry Jazz, sort of forgot you were there." I murmur, blushing deep scarlet. This brings them back to earth.<p>

"It's ok Bella; we haven't kissed like that in years." Alice replies for him, still looking lovingly into his eyes. "If you don't mind, we can catch up later. Jazz and I have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, sure go ahead, we can go shopping this weekend if you what." I reply, giggling. They run off into the woods.

"Belly-Boo did you have to do that in front of me? A big brother can only take so much, you know!" Emmett complains.

"Yep, it had to be done." I'm interrupted by Paul's stomach growling. "Now, we should be heading home before Paul eats someone. And I don't feel like being eaten. Tell Alice that we're going shopping in the next two weeks. If you need me, you know where to find me, my window is always open."

"Bella, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure I can whip something up in a few minutes." Esme asks. I look questioningly towards Sam. He debates for a few seconds.

"Whatever you think, Bella. If you trust them, we can stay. But we should leave soon, your father will be looking for you and I want to get back to sleeping." Sam says.

"OK. We can stay. What are you making? Can I use your phone?" I say, thinking that I'll just tell Charlie I'm sleeping over by Alice.

"I was thinking about making a ham. Do you guys like ham?" Esme questions the pack.

"Esme, they like food, make anything you want. I suggest that you a lot, too. They can eat like as much as four people, each." I answer for them. She just claps her hand and runs to the house.

"Bella, can I examine you? I think the phase is just so interesting, I would love to learn more." Carlisle asks almost shyly.

"Of course, Carlisle! Boys, behave. I bet Emmett would love new people to beat at Mario Kart. Carlisle, would you mind if Sam crashed for awhile? His nap was interrupted by this little trip." I ask kindly. Jared, Paul, and Emmett run into the house as I ask this.

"Bella, your pack is welcome to any of the beds in the house, along with the showers, food, and of course computer and TVs. You are welcome here at any time. I am sorry for how my idiot cousin has treated you." I hadn't seen Tanya walk out of the house, as she says this, Sam walks into the house to crash.

"Thank you, Tanya. May I meet the rest of your coven? The boys should scent everyone so that we don't attack anyone on accident."

"Sure, Kate and Irene are hunting, but Carmen and Eleazar are here. Kate and Irene should be home soon." As she says this, two vampires, enter our little group.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Alpha of the pack. It's nice to meet you." I introduce myself to the new vampires.

"Hi, welcome to the family. I'm Carmen and this is my mate, Eleazar." Carmen says. Eleazar has a confused look on his face.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have a special gift, I can sense other people's gifts, right now I can't even feel you, and it's almost as if you're blocking me." Eleazar wonders.

"Edward could never hear me either." I say.

"That's an interesting twist. I think you may be a shield. That is exquisite, for you to have a shield this strong in human form."

* * *

><p>After about a half an hour of just talking, Esme calls that dinner is done. Everyone go to the dining room, even the vampires. As we sit down, I realize that there are two new female vampires in the room. I decide to introduce the pack. "Esme, thank you for the lovely dinner, and thank you for accepting us into your home," then I turn to the two new females. "Hi, I'm Bella; this is Jared, Sam, and Paul. I excuse any rude comments from these three in advance. Also, from what I've seen through Sam's mind, they eat like pigs, I'm sorry that you have to witness that." As I say this, the boys stick their tongues out at me.<p>

"I'm Irene, welcome to the family." One of the females says, looking all of the wolves in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Kate. Bella, I heard you are a shield, I have a power; I can create an electrical charge on my skin. I was wondering if you would like to see if I affect you, after dinner of course." Kate says, also looking all of the wolves in the eyes, but unlike Irene, she stops short at Paul…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Trololol, cliffies. Got to love 'em! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! More Reviews= Faster updates! Have ideas? PM me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: (remember: funniest answer wins an appearance in the story! Either as a flirty waiterwaitress, an imprint, or as a wolf.)**

**~You can be ANYONE in the world, who would you be? Why? (Can be fictional characters, but widely known ones. You can't just make up a person and be them.)~**


	5. Chapter 5 NEW CAR!

**AN/ So I know it's been like forever, but my cold got worse, school started, and I got writer's block, great time for writing, right? Happy Labor Day! I was informed that I have a spelling error; Irene should be Irina, thank you BiddyAuthor! So, Gonna-be-an-author is my beta now. This is her first chapter as my Beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the following for reviewing;<strong>

**~Dorienn**

**~Gonna-be-an-author, who is an amazing author, check out their new story, "Black, White, and Gold" (I helped with the car in the second chapter.) It's amazing! (The story, not the car. But the car is also. )**

**~twilightlover4ever**

**~BiddyAuthor**

**~skybloom96**

* * *

><p><strong>Winner of the Chapter 4 Question:<strong>

Skybloom96: Awesome story! My answer to the question of the chapter would soo be Nyancat, I wanna nyan all the way to the fuckin' moon! hehe :) -Sky :)**(AN/I love Nyan Cat! So amazing!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would be less possessive!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_I was wondering if you would like to see if I affect you, after dinner of course." Kate says, also looking all of the wolves in the eyes, but unlike Irene, she stops short at Paul…_

* * *

><p>"Sam, I thought you said imprinting was rare!" I hiss at Sam.<p>

"The legends say it is!" He hisses back. "What do we do? Your alpha, do something!"

"Umm… Paul, what do you want to do?" I ask, uneasily. As I look around the table, all of the vampires are frozen in shock, except Kate, who is looking deeply into Paul's eyes.

"Well, first I want to talk to Kate, then I want to ask her out, then maybe we should ask the elders." Paul replies, not looking away from Kate. "Is that OK, Boss-lady?"

"Paul…" I reprimand. "You know how much I dislike that. You also know that I can ban you from Alaska. Behave! Now, let's eat, I want to call Charlie after dinner, and I'm sure Alice wants to plan a shopping trip, too."

"You wouldn't do that, would you? Please, Bella, I won't ever say Boss-lady again. Just don't ban me from Alaska! Please!" Paul whines. He has his bottom lip sticking out and has puppy-dogs eyes on, it's so funny, and I can't help the laughs that escape my lips. Soon, Sam and Jared are laughing with me, this seems to bring the Cullen's and the Denali's back to life.

"So, how is this going to work? Paul can't just leave the pack, and I won't force him to break the imprint. That would break Paul, if a wolf breaks an imprint; it's like losing your reason to live." I explain.

"I know how that feels." Edward mumbles. I turn and glare at him.

"You are the one that left me, you ass! By the way, thank you for doing that, I now morph into a giant dog, I am alpha of my pack, I have the ability to rip you to shreds, and I have found my soul mate. Thank you, very much." I say as I continue eating dinner.

* * *

><p>Once we finish dinner, Carlisle asks me if I would mind if he examines me. I, of course, allow him to. As he does, we talk.<p>

"So, what exactly did Edward tell you, that he was going to tell me?" I ask as I remember their surprise when I told them that he said I was just a toy.

"He said that he told you that it was for your own good, that you would be better off without us. I am really sorry, Bella, that we left. Is there anything we can do, for you to forgive us?" Carlisle asks.

"You know, I could use a new car. I have one in mind, but its $950,000 so I really can't afford it." I say with a wink.

"You know, Bella, I think we have that cash- just laying around. Why don't you and Rose go get your new car, I think she wants to talk to you any way." Carlisle says, chuckling. Then he hands me a black credit card with my name on it.

"Thank you, when did you get this for me? OK, so, do I check out, doc?" I ask, jokingly.

"As soon as Edward didn't kill you the first time you went out, I got it made. It has around 3 million dollars on it. Don't spend it all in one place. Oh, er, Bella? Well, it seems as though you won't have your, um, monthly friend. I think it's so you don't leave a scent while running patrols." Carlisle says, a little uncomfortably.

"YES!" I scream. "This is so amazing! Thanks, Carlisle!" I say as I walk down to the living room to find Rosalie. "Hey, Rosalie, do you want to go car shopping with me?"

"I would love to! Where are we going? You would look good in an Aston Martin!" Rosalie says excitedly.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a Hennessy. The new 2011 Hennessy Venom GT. Do you know where we can get one? I would love a black one." I answer.

"Sure, there is a dealer in Anchorage. We can get there in half an hour. Why don't you call your dad and tell him you are sleeping over." Rosalie says, handing me my phone. I dial my home number.

**(**_Charlie_**, Bella)**

Ring, Ring, Ring

_Hello, Swan residence._

**Hey, dad, it's Bella. Can I stay over at Rosalie's house this weekend?**

_I thought they are moving._

**They are, but next week.**

_Oh, OK. Wish Doctor Cullen had told me now. Have fun. Be good, Bells. Bye._

**Bye, love you. Click.**

"OK, let's go. Boys behave! Sam, if you want, you can go home to Emily. If you do, update the elders. Paul, sleep at one point. I don't care if it's here, outside, or at your house, just get some sleep. Jared, you can go home if you like, just let me know." I say, walking towards Jared. Once I reach where he is sitting on the couch, I lean down and give him a kiss, then grab Rose's hand and pull her out the door, wincing a little bit at how cold it is next to my skin."So, what car are we using? Can we use yours? I really like it!"

"Sure." She says chuckling. With that, we get in the car and drive away…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! More Reviews= Faster updates! Have ideas? PM me! A link to Bella's car of choice is on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: (remember: funniest answer wins an appearance in the story! Either as a flirty waiterwaitress, an imprint, or as a wolf.)**

**~You can be any car in the world. (It has to have been released already, and it has to be legal somewhere.) What car would you be(make and model), why, and what color. (The color doesn't have to be stock; you can find your own color.)~**


	6. Chapter 6 Hot Magenta Fur

**AN/ Sorry for the delay, there is this thing called school, I have to go to it every day, it takes a lot of my brainpower. So I've realized that my AN/'s are stupid, and a waste of time. So thanks to those who review! I LOVE my beta; Gonna-be-an-author! She is amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously;<strong>

_"Sure." She says chuckling. With that, we get in the car and drive away..._

* * *

><p>As Rose speeds down the back roads of Alaska, we sit in a comfortable silence. After awhile, I gain the courage to ask the question that has been on my mind all day, "Rosalie, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? When Arm-less and I were dating, you hated me. What changed? And be blunt about it."<p>

"Bella, first off, call me Rose, all of my- no, our- family does. Secondly, I disliked you because you were weak and allowed Edward to control you like a dog, that's all you were to him, a pet. You weren't yourself, proud, independent, and totally kick-ass. But, now that you have your pack, your confidence has erupted and you have taken charge. I personally have wanted to do what you did to Edward for, like, the last four decades. Bella, I respect you. If you let me, I would love to be your sister."

"Rose, you are so right! With my pack, I now feel as though I could take on the world. I would love to be sisters! You know, once we get my car, we should totally go shopping!" She squeals at this. "I realize now how controlling Alice is. I never got to pick out my own clothes for myself!"

"Yes! Let's go shopping! Don't tell anyone this, but I think Alice is a total bitch! She just waltzes into our family and takes control! God! Did you know, Jasper doesn't even get a say in their room colors or his outfits? If it were up to him, he would wear jeans, a tee-shirt, and cowboy boots every day."

"No kidding? Wow! I think I need a whole new wardrobe, just to piss Alice off! I need a hair-cut to top off my new look. What do you think, green or pink? I wonder what that would do to my fur?"

"Pink totally! Let's get the car first though, so we have the extra room for bags." After that, we giggle and gossip all the way to the dealer ship. When we get there, a man about the age of 25 comes walking out.

"Hello, my name is Glean, how may I help you?" the man asks, with a flirtatious smile aimed at Rose. Huh, ignore me, Asshole! See what you think of this. I stride forwards, my chest thrust forward and my hair flipped back behind my ear. He stops ogling Rose and mentally undresses me instead.

"Glean, I need a black Venom GT, like, now." I reply, flirting back. It's not like I wasn't deeply in love with Jared, I just wanted to mess with the guy.

"Ma'am, Venom GT's are almost a million dollars each."

"Then it's a good thing I've got my daddy's credit card!" _Sorry Charlie._ I think, holding Carlisle's, or 'Daddy's' credit card.

"Well, ok, follow me." We follow Glean, to the back of the lot. There is a very sexy, black Venom GT. "Is this the car you are looking for?"

"Oh. My. God! Yes! I'll take it!" I squeal, jumping up and down. Then I remember Rose. When I look at her, she is just staring at the car, mouth open in awe.

"Follow me and we can sign the papers." Glean seems in awe that he just sold a million dollar car.

After I get the papers signed, Rose and I head to the mall. After about an hour shopping, I alone, have 15 bags on each arm and Rose has another 15 on each of her arms and all of its mine. That's when we decide to take a snack break. I get a medium pizza and a large drink. When I'm done eating, we shop for another 2 hours until the mall closes, buying everything from bras and underwear to dresses, shirts and leggings to make-up and earrings. I end up spending almost a million dollars, and in the end, we had almost 180 bags, stuffed tight. Then we drive to a late-night hair salon.

"Rose, should I do Atomic Pink or Hot Magenta?"

"I say Hot Magenta! It's so bright! It goes great with your personality!"

"Ok, Hot Magenta it is!" I say to the beautician.

"Where do you want it?" Asks Linda, the beautician, she looks bored.

"Everywhere! I just broke up with my boyfriend and want a clean break from my old life." I explain.

"That makes sense. This may take awhile; I have to bleach your hair first so the color takes."

"All I have is time! Do what you need!"

* * *

><p>We get home at about midnight, both of us giggling; we have found that we have a lot in common. Once we have stuffed all of my stuff successfully into my car, we enter the house and go to the living room to find Jared and Emmett playing Xbox 360, Carlisle reading, Kate and Paul making out on the love seat, and Alice and Jasper doing the same in the corner. Rose sits in Emmett's lap, so I sit in Jared's lap, and steal his controller successfully snipping Emmett from half way across the map, winning the game.<p>

"No fair! Bella is an amazing shot! Cheater!" Emmett whines, as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Where have you two been, anyway? I love your new hair." Jared whispers into my ear. I turn and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Rose and I went shopping, I got a whole new wardrobe," at this, Alice looks up, pissed, "and then I got my hair colored then we came home."

"You went shopping without me? I thought you hated shopping!" She. Is. Pissed.

"It was sort of spur of the moment and anyway, shopping with Rose is fun, I actually a say in what I get!" I calmly reply.

"I thought we were best friends! Best friends go shopping together!" She says, trying to get me to feel guilty.

"Your right, we WERE best friends. You were friends with the weak controllable Bella; that Bella died when I became Alpha of my pack. Now, I'm sisters with Rose. Even if we were still best friends, sisters out way best friends." With that, I turn to Emmett, "Rematch? Or are you to pussy?"

"Fuck, yeah, I want a rematch! You are doing down!" Emmett replies, totally pumped. "How about we make this interesting? Winner gets a grand?"

"No, that's pussy stakes! Make it a hundred grand and loser waxes the winners car, nude." I throw the last one in just for Rose.

"Deal!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review! I love them! I also love my beta! YOU ARE AMAZING! So review! Also, I'm just going off of random ideas, save me from writers block and help with ideas! please! **


	7. Chapter 7 My Bacon Senses are Tingling

**AN/ So big thanks to 7 Ace for betaing this while Gonna-be-an-author was unable. Thanks to my reviewers! So lets begin...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Deal."_

* * *

><p>As soon as he says "deal", Emmett presses 'start' and the count- down starts. As soon as the menu is gone, I pick the jump-pack option and fly to the highest point of the map, where I know there are a hidden sniper rifle and a splaser. As soon as I find Emmett's body, I splaser him to death; I know exactly where he is going to spawn, so I get out the sniper and head shoot him. I do this 22 more times. Then for my winning kill, I jump down from my perch and stick Emmett with a plasma grenade.<p>

"PWNED!" I scream and then I start dancing. The rest of the family bursts out laughing, even Carlisle is smirking. "Now, go wash my car. I want it as sparkly as your behind."

"Do I have to do this nude? Please don't make me do it nude!" Emmett whines, with puppy-dog eyes.

"You can do this nude in the dark or in a bikini bottom during the day, with video cameras watching." As I said that, Emmett strips and runs out to my car.

"Thanks sis," Rose says sarcastically, as she walks out the door to watch her husband to make sure he doesn't dent my new car.

"So, how did you know of the hidden pwn spot?" Jasper calls, subconsciously sending out waves of shock.

"Well, I really didn't have much to do when you guys went hunting, so I might have played once or twice?" I claim, faking innocence.

"Bella, first off, I can feel your smugness and your mischief; s Secondly, it took ME like 3 days of none stop playing just to find that spot and I've been in two wars. You must have played like every time we went hunting." Jasper called out my lie.

"Well, maybe I played a lot, but I found the spot a few days ago when a guy named Peter called the house when you guys were gone and said that he was a friend of yours and then told me where to find it."

"Wait you talked to Peter? How is he? Why did he call you?"

"Yes, I talked to him, he is good. He called me saying that I would need the spot to teach Emmett a lesson." I answer all of his questions. "Well, its late and morphing into a gigantic dog takes a lot out of a person so night. Carlisle, where should I crash?"

"Bella, take Emmett and my room," Rose calls from outside.

"Thanks, sis!" I call back. As I get up, I pull Jared up with me, and I walk upstairs, following Rose's scent. Once we reach their room, I pull Jared down on the bed with me and fall asleep.

►•◄►•◄►•◄ِ►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄ِ►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄

I wake up to warm lips trailing their way up my neck. I feign sleep until Jared reaches my lips, and then I kiss back. My hands make their way into his hair on their own accord and I deepen the kiss; then I smell bacon and am out of his grasp and downstairs in like a minute. As I enter the kitchen, I am greeted with the scent of every breakfast food imaginable; from pancakes to Danishes, from bacon to salami, and more. I run up to Esme, who is standing at the stove, and hug her as hard as I can. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" I squeal.

"It's my pleasure. I haven't been able to cook this much in ages."Esme responds just as Jared walks into the room, looking slightly pissed.

"What was up with that?" h He demands. I giggle.

"Jared, honey, there was bacon." I reply simply.

"Jared, I think you should know; Bella has this fixation for bacon. It's almost like a sixth sense to her. She could tell when I was making bacon before I even opened the package, even when she wasn't in the room." Esme explained. I giggle at that.

"It's true. Bacon is just so dang good!" I giggle out.

"Alright," he grumbles as he sits at the island. Esme quickly loads up a silver platter with some of everything and sets it in front of him. He starts inhaling it as soon as it is on the counter top. I quickly do the same, starting with the bacon. Then Jasper walks in.

"So, your bacon senses tingled?" He laughs. I just nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN LOVE YOU! REVIEW! **

**BTW: to my anonymous reviewer; please answer your email!**

**BTW2: I now have a facebook page for this pen name. just search 'Team Non-Canon'**

**BTW3: Should Jake be gay? Please answer! Also, I need child's names for other wolve's kids.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Billy's Kid

**AN/ Shout out to my peeps, you know who you are. So, Breaking Dawn is releasing on Friday! Who's going to midnight releases? Sadly I can't. Stupid sleep! I have a new story up now! Yay! Check out my face book page! It has updates on writing, polls, pics, and sneak peeks! Love you all! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim,<strong>

* * *

><p>As I finish breakfast, Emmett enters the kitchen. "Hey Little-Miss-Alpha, you want to wrestle?"<p>

"Maybe… after… bacon," I mumble around my mouthful of bacon.

"Bacon is more important than your big brother bonding time? Well, I love you too!" Emmett grumbles, pouting.

"Bacon is supposedly more important than me to, and I'm her _imprint_! This morning, she left in the middle of a perfectly good make-out just because there was bacon. Seriously! Who does that?" Jared grumbles.

"All girls have their thing, okay? Alice's is shopping, Rose's is cars, and Esme's is being the best mommy in the world, mine just happens to be bacon. Is there something wrong with that?" I say defensively.

"Bella is right. If you guys can't handle the truth, I suggest running for the hills before Kate gets wind of this. She has a mean bitch-slap," Rose warns, as she enters the room.

"We should really get going. We have to talk to the elders; they might know why you phase," Jared reasons.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Emmett, but I have to run. If you see lover-boy, send him home; he has patrol tomorrow morning. Rose, do you mind driving my car back to La Push? I want to run, and I have to talk to Jared about some things," I say, going all puppy-dog look on her.

"Bella, the treaty?" Rose reminds me.

"I'm Alpha now; I grant you the right to deliver my car to Sam's house, as long as you don't eat anyone," I say the last part teasing.

"Darn! You caught me. That was my plan all along!" Rose teases back, but Jared doesn't get that we're teasing and growls. I quick grab the newspaper in Jasper's hand, roll it up, and hit Jared on the head with it.

"Bad dog! No growl!" I scold, trying to keep a straight face, as I unroll the newspaper and hand it back to Jasper. Jared looks mystified, Emmett and Rose are rolling on the floor laughing, Esme is biting her lip trying not to laugh, and Jasper looks shocked.

"Did you just hit him with a newspaper?" Jasper whispers.

"Yes, yes I did," I respond, proud of myself. "Is there anything wrong with that? When you're acting like a child and have the ability to morph into a giant dog, you shall be treated like a puppy. Next time, it will be the spray bottle." Jasper cracks at this.

"Oh god, what will Paul and Sam think? God! Bella, do you know how embarrassing this will be if the boys find out about this?" Jared whines.

"It won't be embarrassing to you if Kate and Emily do it too! I plan on informing them of this also," I say in all seriousness. "So Rose, can you do it?"

"I would love to!" she replies.

"Okay Jared, let's get out of here," I say, pulling my imprint out the door. Then I say over my shoulder, "I'll be back!"

After I phase, Emmett calls out to me, "Bella! Your fur is pink!" I just laugh.

►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄►•◄

After another hour of running, Jared shows me the way to Sam's house; the house is a small red cottage with flowers everywhere. Once we phase, we enter the house to see the council and Sam in the living room. Jared sits on the couch and pulls me down with him so that I'm in his lap. We sit in silence for a while until Sam intercedes. "So, this is the new Alpha. Quil Sr., Harry, and Billy this is Bella Swan." I give a slight wave.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." I nod, encouraging him to continue. "Well, Charlie's-not-your-father-I-am," Billy speed-talks. If it weren't for my wolf hearing, I would have missed it.

"So, Jake's my little brother? Cool! If you are my dad, then why have I been told that Charlie is my father all my life?"

"Well, I was married at the time so to avoid drama, Charlie just adopted you. We never thought you would phase though." Billy looks ashamed.

"I never thought I would date a leech but look where that got me. We can't see the future, only Alice can do that. So, whatever; the past is the past. What I really want to know is why in the world I am Alpha," I claim.

"Well, that would be me. My grandfather on my father's side was the last Alpha therefore; my eldest child is the rightful Alpha. How did you find out that you were Alpha?" Billy questioned.

"Umm, well, when I first phased back I sort of went all Alpha and told the guys not to look. It worked," I mumble, my face turning bright red, the council chuckles at that. After that, the council went over the legends with me and the treaty. "About the treaty, well, when I was up in Alaska, I sort of bought a car and Rose is driving it down for me, she should be here tomorrow. I sort have granted her access on the land so she could bring the car in. I love that car with my life and I don't trust anyone else with it," I explain.

"Bella, if anything happens, it's on you!" Quil Sr. warns.

"That isn't a problem, Rose has immaculate control. She has never tasted human blood," I defend.

"Well OK then. On another note, Bella, you should probably move down here. It will be easier for all of us," Harry says.

"OK, I don't know what I'll tell Charlie, but oh well," I reply.

"Actually, Charlie knows about all of the legends and that they are true. So, just tell him that you started to phase and that you have to live on the reservation because you are Alpha," Old Quil responds.

"Wait! Crap, Charlie knows? Does he know the Cullen's are vamps?" I ask, frantic. IF he knows, I am so dead!

"Well, yeah. He does. I think you should tread lightly on that subject though," Billy supplies.

"OK, thanks. So while we were up in Alaska, we sort of disarmed Edward. I thought you might want to know," I say, dropping the topic.

"What!" all of the elders yell.

"Well, when Edward broke up with me in the woods, I phased and then tracked him to Alaska with the pack. When we got there, I phased human then I sweetly knocked on the door and asked for Edward and then we went for a walk in the woods and then I phased back and ripped his arms off. Then, we had a very good dinner that Esme made and after that, I went shopping with Rose. Afterwards, we went and got my hair cut and colored. Then this morning Esme made us breakfast and Jared and I ran here," I explain.

"Where is Paul?" Harry asks.

"Well, that's the funny thing, Paul imprinted on one of the Denali women," I answer.

"Paul imprinted on a vamp?" Billy asks.

"Yep," I answer simply.

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 Clubbing

**AN/ Hey! So Merry Christmas, this is your gift. Also, to all of my LOVELY reviewers, I LOVE YOU! I would also like to give a shout-out to my "sister", ****7 Ace. She is an amazing writer, and I wouldn't have finished this chapter if it weren't for her. Please go check out her stuff!**

* * *

><p>After that, we chat for a little bit longer then I decide that it is time to tell Charlie.<p>

"Sam, since I kept you away from Emily last night, you can have the night off; Jared, you have patrol. Bye," I say as I walk toward Billy. "Bye, Dad. I think you should tell Jake that I'm his sister BEFORE I start moving in."

"Sure, sure," he responds. With that, I head out to the woods, with Jared following me. I quickly strip and phase. Jared follows close behind. As I run toward my house, Jared is nervous, I know because of the link.

_JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! - Me_

_Umm… would you… do you wanna maybe… Would you like to go on a date with me? – Jared, shakily_

_Sure. – Me_

Then I get to my house. OK_, bye. Call me later with details._ Then I phase back and get dressed. As I walk in through the back door, I think over what I'm going to say.

"Dad, you home?" I call out.

"Living room," he calls back. On the way to the living room, I grab a beer from the fridge. Once there, I hand Dad the beer and sit on the couch.

"Dad, can we talk?" I say, suddenly nervous.

"Sure kiddo. What about? Hopefully about why your hair is pink." He mutes the TV. I take a deep, cleansing breath and start.

"Dad, can you keep an open mind until the end?" He nods. "OK, for the last 8 months I've been dating a vampire. The whole Cullen family is vampires. Yesterday, Edward dumped me. I then burst into a giant wolf. After that, I met my pack and we trailed Edward to Alaska where I ripped his arms off and burned them. My pack and I then had dinner with the Cullens and then Rose and I went shopping. Oh, by the way, I bought a car. That's when I got my hair colored too. Then I stayed with them and Esme made the pack and I breakfast and then I came back. I then went by Billy where I found out that I'm his child and that I am the Alpha of the pack.

Then I came here and then that's now. Questions?" I say, out of breath by the end.

"A few. Bella, did you know that they were vampires?" I nod. "How did they not eat you?"

"They only eat- or drink if you will- animals."

"What color is your wolf?"

"Originally gold. But now it's pink like my hair."

"While we are on that topic, why the hell did you dye your hair?"

"Because I need change."

"OK, you said that you are the Alpha, does that mean that you are the top-dog? No pun intended."

"Yep."

"Whose all in your pack?"

"Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote."

"What kind of car did you get?"

"A Venom GT."

"Holy crap! That's like a million dollars! Where did you get the money?"

"Carlisle gave me a credit card with money on it. It has like a 3 million dollar limit."

"And he did this after you burned Edward's arms?"

"Yeah, as it seems, they love me more than him."

"Where is the car?"

"Rose is driving it down for me. Dad, I was thinking that since Billy doesn't have that much room, could I leave my clothes here?" I ask.

" Yeah, sure. Of course, but what will you wear?"

"When I was up in Alaska, Rose and I bought me a new wardrobe."

"Cool. Say good-bye before you leave."

"Will do!" With that, I prance out the door and shift, running towards home. When I get into the forest, I hear Paul's sneer.

_Oh, look, its our lovely Alpha!_

_Shut up, Paul, do you want to be hit with the newspaper? Or worse? God, I swear you can be such an ass! You know Bella won't hesitate! _Jared whimpers, remembering how I tore Edward apart _and_ hit him over the head with the rolled up newspaper.

_You guys do know that I can hear you, right? _

_Huh? Damn it! You weren't supposed to hear that!_

_Boss, your bitch is afraid of you... _Paul snickers.

I run toward him and bite his ear, growling. _He is not a bitch! Do you understand me, Paul? And, that word is NOT to be used. _

_Why, because you _are_ a bitch? _

_Grrr... just because I am a female wolf does _not_ mean that I'm a bitch. That word is not to be said and you will not question me about it again. _I think the last part through the Alpha timber.

_Yes, ma'am!_

_What the FUCK did I tell you about calling me Ma'am? Damn it, Paul! What the fuck are you doing here anyways? You were supposed to be in Alaska! _

_They told me to go home... _He lowers his head and whines.

_Poor Pauley Wauley..._

_Save your pity. I don't want it!_

_Well, dumbass, you're getting it! She doesn't give me pity, she just makes fun of me and attacks me with newspaper!_

_That's because you're her... pansy... _He huffs in laughter at his save as we go to Billy's, where we hear Billy telling Jake that I'm his older sister.

"What do you mean, she's my sister? Couldn't you have told me that _before_ I fell for her?"

_Eww..._

"I'm sorry son, no one was supposed to know. She looks a lot like your mother, and I couldn't stand it with your mom gone... Jake! Outside now!" Billy yells.

"What now?"

"Just go outside!"

He starts walking outside and as he gets to the porch, he nearly falls on his ass. "What the fuck?"

I shift and Jared moves in front of me to shield me from Jake's wandering eyes, as I get dressed. "What? Don't you like wolves, little brother?"

"Yeah, but you were _huge_! I didn't know you were that big!" he says, walking toward me.

"So, Jakie is in love with his sister? That's sick, dude!"

"Shut up, Pauley Wauley." I walk up to Jake and hold my arms out for a hug and he lifts me up and twirls me around. "You don't seem too upset about it..."

"Are you kidding? You finally get to live with me," he says, laughing.

"Yup. So, little brother, what are we going to do now?" Just as I say this, my phone rings.

_Hello?_

**Bella, I'm at the border. Could you send a guard dog?**

_Rose... Yes I will, but you can't call them that. I'm a dog too, you know!_

**Fine, Bella, see you soon!**

_Bye!_

I hang up the phone and send a pointed glare to Paul. "Paul, go to the treaty line and give Rose directions here. And before you whine, remember that I can keep you in the Continental US if I want to."

"Yes, boss," Paul says before he trudges off into the woods.

"Hey Bells, what just happened?" Jake asks.

"Well, dear little bro, I am the Alpha so when I say something, that something will be done. And I have a delivery that will be here soon and Paul is escorting it here."

"Oh, okay. So, what's the delivery?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." As I finish that sentence, Rose pulls into the driveway and gets out.

"Bells, it drives like a dream! And Carlisle said to tell you that he put more money on your card. And he thought that you might want to build a house for the pack so he set up an account for that. When Esme heard that, she automatically went into architect mode," Rose says.

"Yay! That is SO awesome!" I screech.

"Bella, who is that and why is she driving a Venom GT?" Jake asks, hiding behind me.

"Jake, this is Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen, or is it Hale Cullen McCarty? Rose, this is my little bro." I say.

"It's Hale Cullen McCarty. Hello, Jake, or is it Jacob?" she says looking at Jake, seriously.

"You can call me Jake. A friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. So, a Cullen, huh? Cool. What happened with Edward? He's usually with you guys..." he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Uh... Edward had a small accident. He has to stay isolated or he kind of goes insane..." I say laughing.

"He's fucking stupid that's what he is..." Rose says quietly.

I can't help but laugh so hard that I'm holding my sides.

"Really? Having your arms riped off by your ex-girlfriend is a _small_ accident? I would hate to see a big accident!" Paul says.

"Bella, did he just say that you ripped his arms off?"

"No..." I say looking off into space.

Jared slaps Paul in the back of the head, growling. "You dumbass!"

Paul laughs and rubs the back of his head and says, "What did I say wrong?"

"God, Paul, really? I wake up because I hear wolves and then I get here and Jared's already hitting you. What the fuck, dude?" Sam says, groggily, as he walks out of the woods.

I look at Sam and unwrap Jake's arms and walk up to him and give him a hug. "Thanks, Sam. I could really use your help. That idiot doesn't listen to me unless I use the Alpha timber..."

Sam nods and hugs me back. "No problem, Bells."

"Bella? You never answered my question, why is Rosalie driving a Venom GT?" Jake asks.

"The Venom GT isn't hers, it's mine. She was driving it home for me, so I can have it close."

"Wait... yours? H-h-how in the fuck did you afford that?" he practically screams at me.

"Daddy Carlisle paid for it. Just like he paid for all of my new clothes and the house I'm building for the pack." I say smirking.

"So, let me get this straight... even though you and Edward aren't together, they're still considering you as part of their family? And spending a MILLION of dollars on you?" he says, eyes as big as saucers.

"Two million actually, and I have a debt card that Carlisle feeds money to. Also knowing Esme, the house will be gigantic and the furniture will be high end." I say casually.

"So, just the pack, huh... that sucks..." he says pouting.

"Guys, should I tell him?" I ask looking toward Sam and the others.

They all shrug and Paul rolls his eyes just before Sam slaps the back of his head like Jared did earlier.

"Tell me what, Bells?"

"Uh... well..."

"Geez, really, Bella? Jake, you're going to be a wolf too," Rose huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Awesome!" Jake yells.

"Now Bells, where are we going to put all of your clothes?" Rose asks.

"I guess just take them into the living room and I'll put them away later. So, after we put them in the house, what should we do?" I ask looking at Jake, who can't seem to take his eyes off of my GT.

"C-could we go for a ride? I'd love to see this thing move. Please?" he says with his adorable puppy eyes. _That look totally fits..._ I think laughing.

I shrug. "Sure, let's get my clothes inside and then I have to change and we can go. Rose, if you stick around, we can go clubbing later!"

"Hell yeah! I can't even remember the last time I went clubbing! What about the guys?" she asks gesturing toward the boys, who end up taking the clothes in as Rose and I just stand here talking.

"Hey, we like clubbing too!" Jared yells as he walks out of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye! Check out my facebook page!<br>**


	10. Author Death

Hi guys, friend of the author here. I am typing to inform you that Team-Non Canon has unfortunately suffered a fatal injury and can no longer write fanfiction. Long story, it involved a bucket… :I

Anways, This means there will be no more updates from here, and no fanficton. I know, this saddens you all IMMENSELY. Just be glad she left her password with me to inform you all, it was one of her last wishes.

Saddest Regards,

-Friend of the late author


End file.
